Confessions
by TheGhoulNebula
Summary: For tumblr drabble prompt "Are you Drunk?"


I think this is too long to be considered a 'drabble' meh...

* * *

Kaneki was going to kill him.

Tsukiyama was suppose to be here over an hour and a half ago to report whatever information Chie had gathered on Kanou's whereabouts, leaving Kaneki and the others fuming around the living room. Well, Kaneki was fuming. Banjou and the gas mask trio were lounging in front of the T.V while Hinami was staring worriedly at Kaneki who had a death grip on his phone, obviously trying to restrain himself from crushing it while he dialed Tsukiyama's number for the tenth time.

Banjou craned his neck to look back at Kaneki pacing behind the couch. "Eh, just leave it alone Kaneki, Tsukiyama isn't worth it. You can deal with him tomorrow."

Kaneki paid him no mind, bringing the phone to his ear to wait for someone to pick up. He wouldn't admit it, but Kaneki might have just been a bit worried about Tsukiyama. What if he was on his way when a dove ambushed him? Kaneki's grip on the phone tightened. After what feels like the hundredth ring, Kaneki was just about to hang up when finally the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Itori?" Kaneki did a double take at his phone screen, making sure he dialed the right number, and sure enough Tsukiyama's name stared back at him. "Why do you have Tsukiyama's phone?"

"Why if it isn't my sweet, Kanekichi!" Kaneki pulled the phone away from his ear, cringing at her overly exuberant voice. "Your boy came over not too long ago to chat, you might wanna come pick him up though, he doesn't seem up to going out by himself." Before he could ask her what she meant by that the line had clicked dead.

Letting out a sigh Kankei pocketed his phone and ran a hand through his hair stark white hair before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

Slipping his shoes on he called over his shoulder, "Tsukiyama's at Helter Skelter and Itori wants me to pick him up for some reason, I'll be back later."

"Is Flower Man okay?" Hinami's anxious voice caused Kaneki to look back at her, sending a calming smile her way.

"I'm sure he's fine, he probably just lost track of time. I'll be back in a little bit okay?" After receiving a timid nod from the young girl he pulled open the door and started on his way to Itori's bar.

* * *

Walking into Helter Skelter Kaneki is immediately greeted with the overbearing stench of alcohol and human blood.

"Kanekichi! It's about time you showed up!" Looking over to the counter where Itori was waving him over, a glass of blood wine balanced between her fingers and a tipsy smile lighting up her face, Kaneki made his way over to only other occupant of the bar, slumped over his own alcoholic beverage.

"Hey, Tsukiyama what the hell have you been doing, you were suppose to be over at my place two hours ago!" After receiving no immediate response, Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama's shoulder before he was shoved off. Tsukiyama turned his head to peer up a Kaneki through his eyelashes, Kaneki barely catching a hint of his red rimmed eyes before Tsukiyama folded his arms on the table to burry his head in, murmuring some french phrase that escaped Kaneki's noticed.

"A-are you drunk?" Kaneki whirled around to Itori, pointing an accusing finger at the Gourmet slouching on the bar top. "Is he drunk?"

Itor took a nonchalant sip of her drink, "Well he only had a few glasses. Poor Tsuki just can't handle his alcohol. Why don't you have glass hm? You look like you could use a break."

Kaneki pushed the offered glass away with an air of distaste, "No thanks, I'll just be getting him home now. C'mon Tsukiyama, let's go." Pulling on his arms trying to get him to stand proved to be no use, so Kaneki lifted one of Tsukiyama's arms over his head since it appeared Tsukiyama was incapable of walking at the moment.

"Non Kaneki, Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça." Tsukiyama protested, weakly trying to sit back down on the bar stool, before Kaneki pulled the larger man along.

"Enough Tsukiyama, let's just get you home and I'll deal with you in the morning." Oblivious to the subtle threatening tone, Tsukiyama groaned and leaned heavily on Kaneki, giving up on his efforts to stay.

"Goodbye boys! Come around again soon!" Itori's cheerful voice rang out behind them as they made their way to the exit, Kaneki waving his arm as his only goodbye.

Once Kaneki had hauled both of them out onto the street he adjusted his grip on Tsukiyama, unable to stop from breathing out a sigh of relief, thankful that he had found Tsukiyama before he attempted to go home himself. Kaneki didn't want to even think about what would happen if a dove had found him in this state. Shaking those thoughts away Kaneki started the trek back to Tsukiyama's apartment, ignoring the faint french remarks coming from the man.

* * *

Arriving at Tsukiyama's apartment Kaneki looked over at his intoxicated baggage, noticing he at least looked more coherent, but seemingly avoiding his gaze.

"You have your key right?"

"Oui." Tsukiyama untangled himself from Kaneki after retrieving his keys, but was unable to unlock the door without dropping them.

"Just. Here, let me." Kaneki exasperatedly huffed, having Tsukiyama lean against the wall while he took the key and unlocked the door. Tugging Tsukiyama in behind him Kaneki looked around the extravagant apartment before spotting the relatively small kitchen space.

Turning to the Gourmet, he gave him a gentle tug on his arm to get him inside, closing the door behind him. "There, now do you think you can make it to your bedroom, I'm going to get you some water." Tsukiyama just nodded and shuffled down the hall to where his bedroom presumably was.

Not paying any mind to his uncharacteristically mellow behavior, chalking it up to his drunken state, Kaneki set about looking through the kitchen for a glass that didn't seem too expensive in case Tsukiyama broke it, not that Kaneki thought it would matter all that much to the wealthy heir.

After filling a glass with water Kaneki followed where he saw Tsukiyama disappear to earlier, but stopping in the doorway of his bedroom after hearing faint sobs, muffled by the pillow Tsukiyama was currently crying into.

Kaneki froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Sure Tsukiyama and him have been getting along significantly better recently but they certainly weren't close enough to be a shoulder to cry on. Or, at least Kaneki thought so.

Walking further into the room and setting the glass down on the nightstand, Kaneki held a sympathetic gaze as he watched Tsukiyama spring up and try to wipe his eye.

"O-oh, merci Kaneki." Kaneki awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot for a moment before sitting down next to Tsukiyama on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck before speaking up.

"What's wrong Tsukiyama? This is odd behavior for you even when you're drunk."

Tsukiyama opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what he wanted to say. Or maybe just unsure whether he wanted to it at all.

"It's just, just... Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à vous , mais pas de la même façon d'avant. Je veux juste passer tout mon temps autour de vous et d'être avec vous, mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire cela . Pas après ce que je l'ai fait . Et moi-"

"Whoa Whoa, Tsukiyama, in Japanese please!" Kaneki cut off his frantic ramblings, lightly shaking his shoulder to get him out of his daze.

"Uh, sorry Ken." Tsukiyama looked down at his lap, fiddling with his hands, neither him nor Kaneki acknowledging his use of Kaneki's first name.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. For what I did to you." Noticing Kaneki's shocked and confused expression he went on. "I don't think I ever actually apologized. A-and I know it hardly makes up for what I did, and you probably don't want anything to do with me outside of your missions. But I just need you to know I do honestly enjoy our time together and want to be with you more, even though I of course in no way deserve you and that-"

"Hey that's enough." Tsukiyama was jolted out of his rant by a soft voice and a gentle hand on his neck, forcing him to look up at Kaneki from where he was staring into his lap, not even have noticed the tears streaking down his face until now.

Meeting Kaneki's grey eyes that looked like molten silver, alight with unspoken emotions and unshed tears, Tsukiyama choked back a sob and leaned into the palm that was now caressing his cheek.

"Don't talk like that okay? You don't get to say those things without even knowing how I feel." Tsukiyama closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Kaneki's hand came up to massage through his hair, his calming voice continuing. "But now's not the time to discuss this okay? Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Tsukiyama languidly nodded his head, already being lulled by Kaneki's soothing voice and ministrations.

"Can you stay, with me? S'il vous plaît?

Kaneki gave a small smile, Tsukiyama wasn't giving him much of a choice, having all but splayed over his lap, seconds away from a deep sleep.

"Yeah, okay." Kaneki carefully maneuvered so that he was leaning for comfortably against the headboard of the bed, Tsukiyama's head now resting in his lap as Kaneki continued to run his fingers through his hair.

"Je t'aime, mon Ken." Kaneki tilted his head at the mumbled words, ready to ask him what they meant when he noticed Tsukiyama's breathing had evened out and he was already fast asleep. Kaneki made a mental note to look the foreign phrase up later.

* * *

Translation Notes:

"Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça" - "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à vous , mais pas de la même façon d'avant. Je veux juste passer tout mon temps autour de vous et d'être avec vous, mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire cela . Pas après ce que je l'ai fait . Et moi-" - "I can't stop thinking about you, but not as the same way from before. I just want to spend all my time around you and be with you, but I know I can't do that. Not after what I've done. And I-"

Sorry for the crap translations, google translate is all I have..


End file.
